


re·spon·si·bil·i·ty

by killerbsan (oh_captain)



Series: I really want to see Sakura with every member of the Akatsuki [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But like not roommates at all, F/M, Ficlet, I dont know anything about plants, Minor Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/killerbsan
Summary: "You needed someone to water your plants while you were out of town, and I took some liberties to help myself to your house while you were gone." AU in which Sakura is apartment sitting, and Zetsu is the apartment owner





	re·spon·si·bil·i·ty

Itachi smiled at her, and Sakura felt everything in her tense. Sasuke had left to pick up the pizza, and it left her alone in the apartment with no one to save her. Itachi never was nice to her without a purpose. Sure, he was nice, she just meant not overtly.

Him walking into Sasuke’s room just made her stomach turn, an anxiousness blooming as he leaned on the door jam, blocking the exit.

“Hello, Sakura.” He greeted.

“Itachi. Sasuke just stepped out.” She said, fingers twitching on her textbook. Her phone was by her feet, so she couldn’t pretend it was ringing.

“That’s okay.” He said, eyes calculating, a smile still curving his lips. He never really singled her out before.

“How can I help you?” She hedged.

“I’m glad you asked.” He crossed his arms, tilting his chin up some. “You don’t happen to need a job, do you?”

“A… job?” She felt confused. The dojo she worked at was currently closed for the holidays. Classes at the college hadn’t ended yet, but they were wrapping up. And she did need extra money, to buy christmas presents. “What exactly are you talking about?”

“My friend, he’s heading back home for the holidays. But he needs someone to house sit, and I said I would.” Itachi shifted a little. “But, it turns out I can’t. Kisame’s introducing me to his parents.”

“Congratulations?” Sakura managed weakly, unsure of where this was going exactly. Did he want her to do it instead?

“Thanks.” He looked rather amused at that, and she wondered if he was only laughing along to butter her up into doing this. “I’m excited. But I promised my friend I’d find a replacement so he wouldn’t have to worry.”

“And you want the replacement to be me?” She finished, easing a bit. It wasn’t anything bad, Sasuke always made it seem like Itachi wasn’t to be fully trusted. Maybe it was just sibling rivalry? Sasuke afraid to share his friends, like they were toys Itachi would steal.

“I’d appreciate it.” Itachi nodded. “It pays, and you’d only need to stop by once a day, and if the weather's bad, maybe stay over night. He’s got a lot of rare and exotic plants, and they need some care. Sasuke mentioned you weren’t going home this break, so it was amazing luck running into you.”

“You didn’t run into me.” She reminded him, lifting a pink eyebrow, before sighing. “But I do need some extra cash, and I guess I could stand to help. How much does it pay?”

Itachi looked like the cat who ate the canary, a more than satisfied glint in his dark eyes. “$45 a day.”

“That’s...quite a bit.” She frowned.

“They’re expensive plants, he wants to make sure there’s incentive to keep them alive.” Itachi shrugged, the look much more elegant that it should have been. “Besides that, you have to keep the place up. Like running water through the pipes so they don’t burst with the cold weather, keeping the apartment a certain temperature.”

Sakura nodded, and set her textbook aside to scoop up her phone, unlocking the screen. “I’ll need the address, a start date, and I need to know if this is going to be sent to me through venmo, or with a check, or cash. And I’ll probably need your friend's phone number.”

 

Sakura was amazed. Beyond amazed.

The apartment opened up in the kitchen, a small area, kept well maintained. There was a vine like plant hung up in a hanging bowl, usually meant to hold fruit. It was pretty, sure, but that wasn’t what really caught her attention.

She could see the living room, and just the sheer amount of green she could see made her press her shoulders into the door, hand squeezing the spare key she was given. The man who lived here really loved gardening, apparently. She hadn’t met him yet, but they had texted a couple times, the care instructions, and such.

He told her she was welcome to his groceries, as it’d be a waste to let them go bad. But he never mentioned how many plants he had.

Moving into the apartment further, she looked to the patio doors, but she figured he’d already brought in all the plants out there before he left. Her green eyes looked to the plants currently within view. The smell of dirt was heavy, and she could see the three bags of miracle gro by a set of cabinets that held an array of different flowers, and heat lamps.

There was also a giant TV mounted to the wall, and suddenly… she could see it. This would be the best workout space. She would no longer have to go to the gym, filled with men who ogled her, or workout at home, where Sai annoyed her. There was enough space in the living, if she moved the coffee table (which also had a plant on it) aside, and put her yoga mat there instead. This had to be the score of the century.

She dropped her bag on the couch, and peeled her jacket off, before walking down the small hall to the right, where the bedroom, and a bathroom was. The bathroom had cacti, tiny ones that made her smile, their tiny prickles a real threat.

And when she opened the door to the bedroom, she paused.

The whole house lacked a real smell, other than dirt, and the slightly floral scent of blooming flowers. But the bedroom had one. It looked actually lived in, the bed sheets slightly rumpled, and unmade. The bed was big, but it didn’t take up the whole room, leaving the rest of the space to be dominated by plants she’d never seen before. Some had flowers, while others didn’t, and she nearly overlooked one plant slightly in the back. Her surprise over seeing a marijuana plant in there was subdued as she realized when Itachi said exotic, he meant illegal. She wondered how many of them were, before she shook her head and headed back to the kitchen, where the owner had told her the spray bottles would be.

Her hand was going to hurt, if the sheer amount of plants were any indication. At least it would keep her busy.

* * *

 

Sakura had spent the better part of December at Zetsu’s place. The man apparently was going to be gone until February. The steady stream of money was amazing, but with the dojo coming back from the holidays, and school gearing up to start, she wandered if she had time to go to school, go to work, go to his place then go home, and whatever else she may have to do.

“What do I do?” Sakura asked, adjusting the phone as it slipped a little from where it was jammed between her ear, and her shoulder, as she hauled some of her laundry into Zetsu’s apartment. Not having to share the stupid washer and dryer with Sai was a godsend. Besides, she was supposed to run the water, to make sure there was no buildup of rust in the pipes. Which is also why she used his shower, sometimes.

“How are the plants?” Hinata asked, sounding worried.

Sakura straightened up, looking to them. They seemed fine, but now that her attention was on them, she paused.

“How exactly do you know how plants are?” She frowned. It wasn’t like she had the green thumb Hinata, or even Ino did. Especially those two, with Ino’s family owning a chain of flower shops, and Hinata having a love of gardening and flower pressing.

“Oh, Sakura.” Hinata managed, sounding worried.

Sakura sighed. She felt like whining a bit, but she had grown from her bratty years already. She worked hard, and she got results, and she didn’t complain because she had life by the balls.

Narrowing her eyes at the plants, she walked towards them, abandoning her laundry.

“They look healthy enough, they're green. And I water them every day, with water, and with Zetsu’s plant food formula. This dude is kind of… obsessive about his plants. Which is kind of cool.” Sakura reported, making sure to inspect just with her eyes, and not her fingers. Finger oils weren’t good for sensitive plants. “And I make sure to put the timer on with the heat lamps.”

Hinata hummed. “Well… have you maybe thought about crashing on this man's couch?”

Sakura paused. “I’ve already eaten most of his food, I take showers and do my laundry here, as well as knock out homework. When does it just become mooching?”

“You’re getting paid to house sit. He won’t be back for another month.” Hinata reminded her. “If he gets mad at you for being dedicated to his plants, then that is on him.”

Sakura smiled. “You sounded fierce there.”

Hinata’s hum of thanks made her almost laugh. 

“If I could show you some of the plants he has, though. Some of them are so pretty, Hinata, I’ve never seen a lot of them.”

“Do you have a favorite?” Hinata asked, curiously.

“I really dig his venus fly trap.” Sakura looked to the living room, where it sat on the coffee table, soaking up the sunlight that shone through the glass patio doors. “I like watching it eat.”

Hinata let out a surprised laugh. “Of course you do.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sakura frowned, as she moved back towards the kitchen, where two collapsing doors opened up to show the laundry machine.

“I just mean that Sakura is very strong, so she would appreciate such a strong plant.” Hinata sounded close to laughing.

Sakura rolled her eyes. “I guess not being around Sai as much would be good, the dude is toxic right now.”

“Why?” Hinata asked, concerned again.

Sakura sighed. “Hell if I know. Ino’s the one that sorts him out, not me. I guess I don’t have the fine nuances he needs.”

There was a pause on the other side of the line, before Hinata’s laugh hit her. Sakura started dumping her laundry in the washer, and searching for the laundry detergent (the same brand Zetsu had before she finished it off).

“Yeah, haha.” Sakura agreed. “But I punched him in the face last time he got like this, and I had to be actually nice to him so he wouldn’t press charges.”

Hinata quieted. “Right.” She agreed, as if remembering.

“It’s fine. I’ll hide out in this kick ass apartment, play some workout videos, maybe move some weights in here, and wait for Ino to tell me when Sai’s done moping.” Sakura nodded. “I knew you could solve this, Hinata. You always know just what to do.”

“I didn’t really-” Hinata started.

“Ah, come on, just say you’re welcome to me.” Sakura chided as she closed the washing machine and fiddled with the buttons to start it.

The sound of water made her relax, before she closed the doors, and picked up her basket to put it on the couch.

“I think I still have some equipment in my car.” She mumbled as she heard Hinata stumble over her words on the other side of the phone.

“Hey babe,” She heard distantly and she smiled. Naruto and Hinata were her real life ship, and her heart thrived knowing love was alive with those two. If Hinata’s stuttering getting a bit worse was any indication, this was a private moment for them.

“I gotta go.” Sakura said, before hanging up.

 

Zetsu came into his apartment for the first time in two months. To think he had left his plants for so long, it made him scared they were dead. Of course, the girl who watched his plants, a girl he’d never met, sent him pictures of his plants nearly every week, but still.

Seeing is believing.

He inclined a brow at the state of his apartment, though.

His dryer’s light was on, tumbling laundry that wasn’t his. In his kitchen, there was food he hadn’t bought, protein bars, and some dishes in his sink that hadn’t been washed yet.

Walking into his living room made him blink in surprise.

There were weights on the floor, and a rolled up yoga mat. And a pile of textbooks, medical textbooks. And a gym bag. None of that was his. His coffee table had been moved slightly, not exactly where he left it, and his venus fly trap was thriving in the sunlight, more directly now.

He blinked. His plants looked good, she’d done well. Even if she had practically moved in while he was gone.

He moved towards his bedroom, to drop his suitcase off in there, before he paused, peeking into his bathroom.

Other than another toothbrush being there, he didn’t spot anything wrong. His cactus looked good, that being the easiest plant here to take care of. There being some girly shampoo in his soaps didn’t overly concern him, but the fact that one of his body washes was fuller than he remembered gave him pause. She had been using his soap. At least she’d replaced it.

It felt weird to have his apartment so lived in. More lived in than he had it.

He opened an overhead cabinet to find all his towels still there, but there was a cluster of not his things there as well, such as deodorant, face wash, a makeup bag, hair ties, a brush.

He closed the cabinet, and shook his head. He felt oddly like he’d been invaded.

Moving towards his bedroom again, he opened the door to see rumpled bed sheets. She’d slept in his bed.

He blinked in surprise, before he just let out a sigh. He was too tired to worry about this. It wasn’t a big thing, he would guess she was busy, and having to balance a schedule, and work around the weather was a thing. And it looked like she’d replaced everything she used. None of his plants were dead, thank all the stars. He was tired, he missed his bed, and he’d deal with it after a nap.

He dropped his suitcase by his closet, and started undressing. He could finally sleep in his boxers, like he’s wanted to for the past two months.

He should probably text Sakura not to head over. But he could do that after a nap. A long nap.

He crawled into his bed, slipping betweens the sheets, before his head hit one pillow, and cradled the other in his arms. And what would have been the familiar scent of home, was now mixed with the smell of someone else.

It made his eyes open back up, looking to the pillow he was currently cuddling. There was a single pink strand on it. Did Sakura have pink hair?

He rolled his eyes. He didn’t care. He wanted a nap.

He settled back in, and found he didn’t mind all that much. Her stuff, or her smell. It was kind of… nice even, weirdly.

 

Sakura looked to Guy with a grin. He grinned back, flashing her a thumbs up as he pulled the key from the now locked deadbolt.

“That was great.” She managed. “I really felt like I was pushing myself today.”

“The spirit of youth burns so bright in you, Sakura!” He agreed, walking to her.

Sakura took it for the compliment it was, a little annoyed. Even after studying under Guy for so long, she was always a bit weirded out by the comments. And by Lee, who parroted his jargon with pride. But it was also oddly endearing.

“Do you still need a ride home?” He asked, hands drifting from the store key, to his car fob.

Sakura dug her phone out of her sweatshirt pocket, and turned the screen on. All of her stuff was at Zetsu’s, but she needed a change of clothes. The time was 2 a.m. and she doubted Sai would like her coming and going so late.

Looking to Guy, she shrugged. “Yeah, but not to my apartment. I’m house sitting.”

“Still?” Guy asked in surprise. “The spirit of kindness has also taken root in your heart.”

Sakura let out an embarrassed scoff. “Yeah, well…” She managed. “You never told me how your holiday was. Did you and your boyfriend do anything memorable?”

Guy let out a laugh. “Oh, Sakura, the only thing bigger than your muscles is your sense of humor! Kakashi and I are rivals, we’re not dating.”

 

Sakura entered Zetsu’s apartment with a tired sigh. She was starving, she smelled like sweat, and the weird smell of the dojo and it’s disinfectant clung to her hair, and clothes. She had clothes in the dryer, but it was mostly just her delicates.

Which was better than nothing. She opened the collapsing doors, and then popped open the dryer, digging out a pair of fresh underwear, some white shorts, and a white tank top. Delicates and whites went hand in hand, she was just thankful she had anything. She closed the dryer, and the door, before heading for the bathroom. The plants had already been watered, before she left this morning, so she felt no guilt in making a beeline for the shower.

 

Zetsu woke up to a scream. A very girlish scream.

He sat up abruptly, eyes not even all the way open to see who was there. Who the hell was in his house, screaming? It was bright as a light was flipped on, before he winced his eyes open to see a girl in his doorway. Her pink hair was damp, her legs toned, with shorts on, and a tank top. She looked alarmed for just a second.

“Who the hell are you?” He managed sleepily.

“Who the hell are you?” She shot back, making him want to roll his eyes, and laugh at the same time. She had some muscles, but she seemed nonthreatening. A weak little girl. She was barely 5’2”, while he was much taller.

“I’m Zetsu. I live here.” He then paused. “Wait, Haruno Sakura?”

She eased up, before her entire face turned red. He felt himself smirking as she seemed to realize what was going on. Her hands came to cover her mouth.

“I forgot to text you.” He ran a white hand through his bed mused green locks.

She nodded. “You think? I almost just crawled in bed with you!”

Zetsu actually did let out a laugh there. He could only imagine the horror for her, as he wasn’t known for his good looks. Maybe that’s what made her scream.

“I thought you were a homeless man who broke in!” She continued. “I’m an MMA fighter, you are tempting fate!”

“Out of all the ways to meet.” Zetsu pointed to her with a black finger. “Meeting at 3 a.m. in my bedroom in similar states of undress has to be one I never imagined.”

She nodded, hands lowering as she got over the embarrassment. Now she was fighting a smile too. “Same. I thought it’d be much nicer. You know, you texting me when you were on your way, so I could start cleaning my stuff out of your house, possibly calling me over to give me a final paycheck, us becoming such good friend you still let me visit because you have a kick ass apartment.”

Zetsu let out another laugh. “You’ve given this some serious thought!” That made him… sort of happy. Sakura was an attractive girl, just knowing she thought about him to such lengths was kind of…

“I’ve had a lot of time.” She acquiesced. “Classes started back up a while ago, but during winter, it snowed and I was trapped in the apartment for a full 24 hours.”

Zetsu blinked in surprise, before laughing again. It was then he realized he liked her. And her sense of humor. And the fact that he was tired still.

“Do you still plan on spending the night?” He asked. “You aren’t exactly dressed to leave. Not to mention I can’t just give you the boot. Not after you helped me so much.”

She looked to him, to the bed, before shifting.

“Also, did you take a shower just now?” He pointed. “Normally I’m not such a heavy sleeper.”

“I guess we should be glad our first meeting didn't take place with you taking a leak, and me being naked.” She shot back, looking both amused and irritated.

Shame, he’d just have to wait.

“I can sleep on the couch.” She seemed to deflate a bit, a morose look aimed at the bed. “I don’t want to kick you out of your own bed.”

He let out a sigh. “This is a big bed.” The more lecherous part of him said. “I can just scoot over.”

Her cheeks flared red again, and her green eyes seemed to pierce into him. As if she was checking him for threats, or trying to read his mind.

“But if you feel more comfortable on the couch.” He managed, hands coming to the bed to scoot over, showing off the plenty of space. His yellow eyes stayed on her as she watched him.

It was a challenge, and Sakura didn’t seem the type to back away.

She shook her head, and laughed. “Sleeping with my boss, that’s a first I’m not ready for.” She grumbled, as she lifted the towel to give her hair one last tossel, before she left the bedroom.

Zetsu was kind of disappointed, but it made sense the girl was uncomfortable with it.

She came back into the bedroom after a second to grab a blanket, before standing up with the teal fluffy material in her arms. She looked to Zetsu.

“Thanks for not giving me the boot, as you so nicely put it.” She smiled some.

He smirked. “My pleasure.”

He watched her cheeks heat up, before she left the room, flipping his light switch off before closing his door.

He fell back in bed, sighing a bit.

 

Zetsu groaned as he woke up to music. To say the least, it was very unpleasant. After last night getting woken up, he had hoped he’d get a few more hours, but still.

He pushed his blanket off and stumbled up, scratching at his stomach as he stretched. He sleepily dug around in his drawer to find his sweatpants, before hopping into them.

Carding his fingers through his hair, he yawned and headed down the short hall way to find Sakura, dressed in her same white shorts, but with a sleeveless hoodie on, doing some sort of morning workout routine.

He blinked as she went from touching her toes, to spinning around to face him with a surprised look on her face.

“Did I wake you?” She asked quietly. She picked up her phone, the thing playing the upbeat tune, and turned it down. “So sorry, I thought since you slept through, well, I just-”

He put a dark hand up, making her pause. “It’s fine. It’s nearly 12 anyway, which is… late.” He padded past her, careful to step over where her weights were, to round his way into the kitchen. She watched him curiously over the counter.

“What’s your plan for today?” He asked, head still in the fridge.

“Well, my friend is heading over to pick me up, since I was dropped off here last night. I have work today, at my other job, the dojo, I don’t know if Itachi told you about that. And I have homework.” She offered up. “What about you?”

He came out of the fridge with juice, his eyes not looking at her as he got a cup out, and poured himself a glass, before putting it up. She was content with watching him, the view was great. Zetsu had muscles, and watching them flex as he did mundane tasks was… oddly good.

Her eyes looked up from his stomach to his face as he glanced at her. He smirked, and she fought not to blush at getting caught.

“I plan on checking out my plants, settling back in. Calling my boss to tell him I’m back, calling Itachi up, and some other friends. I also need to withdraw the money from my account to give you for house sitting. Your final paycheck.” He pointed out after he swallowed.

She looked a bit disheartened at that, but she still smiled and nodded. “I’m gonna miss your apartment.” She looked around it, and he watched her as she traced the walls with her eyes.

“I hope this isn’t the last time you stop by.” He set his cup down and crossed his arms over his chest, drawing her gaze back to him. She looked surprised. “That is to say, you mentioned something last night about us becoming… good friends.”

She shivered at the way he said it, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“I’m not really… sociable.” He continued, nodding his head once at his own words. His yellow eyes met her green ones. “But I’d hate to miss out on getting to know the girl who practically got paid to live in my house.”

She let out an unexpected laugh, watching as he came back around and headed for the patio. She had never gone out on it, as the weather had always been cold, and now with the slight chill in the air that February always had, she figured maybe he could stand it. Maybe he even enjoyed it.

From the way he hissed as the cold air hit him, she smiled. Maybe not so much. He stepped onto the cold cement, before pausing. She watched him as he frowned deeply. Something was wrong.

Worried, she trailed after him, stepping onto the patio as well, and biting her lip at the sharp cold under feet.

And then blinking at the dead plants.

Her eyes widened as he touched the dead leaves, watched as his shoulders drooped for a second, before she came a step closer.

“They’re very dead.” He assured her, making her wince.

“I am _so_ sorry.” She managed, looking from his bent form, to the plant in dismay. She had never even thought to check for any plants out here.

He straightened up, taller than her, but seemingly relaxed. She swallowed at his yellow eyes looking to her, not with anger, but something else. Something that made her stomach want to flip.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we can work this out.” He said, his voice oddly different. Like how it had been for a second last night. He was smiling, but it wasn’t… it wasn’t exactly friendly, more predatory.

She felt her cheeks heating up a bit more, and she held still as he got a bit closer to her, feeling the heat radiate off of him, her eyes on his chest, at his own nips, hard in the cold morning air, before she tore her eyes back up to his.

“Yeah.” She managed breathlessly, shifting just a bit closer. "I hope so."

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any spelling errors, please feel free to laugh at me  
> I think i only have like three more of these, before I double back and start all over, maybe


End file.
